Microelectrode recordings from the trigeminal ganglion are performed in anesthetized monkeys. Mechanical, thermal, and noxious stimuli are applied to the face and oral mucosa and the response properties of single neurons are recorded and stored on magnetic tape. Data is analyzed with the aid of an on-line, real-time computer system.